Volca, the Cryotic Death
Volca, the Cryotic Death is an Ice Tempest from Eldris. Her Basic Attack is one of the most damaging Basic Attacks in the game. At the same time, she has fairly big cooldowns on her abilities, that are almost as powerful as her Basic Attack, making her a one-man(or woman) artillery army. Revelation Somewhere around Summer 2011, when Matvakama was making a list of heroes to include in Darkspore: Operation Ulozc. Weapons Volca's weapon is a massive ice cannon mounted on her abdomen. Base Stats Lore Volca wasn't always so destructive, as she is today. The Glacionix, her race, were mainly used for heavy weight transport in Eldrisi military. Volca was however stronger, than most of her brethren. She could carry a ton of equipment and not even break a sweat. This extensive effort, however, took its toll on Volca. As years passed, Volca's durability diminished and, one day, she fell while carrying a cistern of radioactive fluids. The container ruptured and toxic waste poured upon her, slowly and painfully poisoning her internal systems. She would've died, if it wouldn't have been for a masked creature to carry her out of the toxic pool. When Volca awoke, the first thing she noticed was, that she was lying on a metallic floor inside some building. She couldn't recognize the metal, it was strangely alien. She stood up on her four legs and looked around. She was in some sort of laboratory. As she explored the room, the masked creature came to the room. It was tall, covered in robes, a lab coat, armor and a mask. It carried also a spear. Volca began to back away, frightened. The creature presented itself as Crogenitor Kylmund, declaring himself to be her savior. He soon told Volca, that the Darkspore are coming and that, for the first time, she was to fight in the war, instead of carrying baggage for the soldiers. Volca objected, saying that it was her duty to supply resources. Glacionixes always did that. Kylmund ignored that and went out of the room, only to come back with a giant mortar-like cannon in his hands. He mounted it on Volca, despite her protests. She silenced however, weapon the weapon was put on her. Volca spent four months learning how to operate the weapon and channel her new powers, granted to her by Kylmund. When she finally stepped out of the lab onto the scorched rocks of Eldris, the first thing she did was to search for the Darkspore, who apparently descended upon the surface. She spent weeks tracking the army from the Mutation Mine that crashed on the surface. When she finally found it, it was already too late. The Darkspore ravaged the capital city of Eldris and conquered it. Defeated, she escaped in a spaceship along with some of the survivors of the attack, but not before obliterating ten hordes of Darkspore with her artillery cannon. While the ship flew away, she vowed to free Eldris from the Darkspore grasp, however she was forced to widen that goal from Eldris to the whole galaxy. Appearance Volca is an arachnoid, quadrapedal organism. Her style of walking is similar to Krel's, though her anatomy resembles Arakna's. Her plantigrade front legs are located right behind her short neck. The joint positioning in the legs is just like Krel's front legs. The hind legs are digitgrade and (positioning-wise) look like a mix between Char's "front legs" and Arakna's hind legs. The feet look like bent icicles with a row of spikes on each side of the foot. Volca's head looks similar to Sage's head, but no "spikes" on the beard. The head is "split" in the middle by a "valley" between the right and left half of the head. Two icicles come out of each half of the head: one pair comes out by the jaw joint, the other grows from the timples. Her back is blank ice with small cracks, that emit pulsing blue light, like the whole body. Her abdomen (nether back) is the mounting of a massive mortar-like cannon. Download Files Abilities Basic Attack: Cryo Artillery Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 1.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Fires a massive projectile of ice, that deals '''16-20' energy damage in a 3m radius. Enemies hit have a 19% chance to be stunned.'' Unique Ability: Bombarding Frenzy Range: Self Cooldown: 24 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 26 Channels for '''4' seconds. While channeling, 40 snow bombs will be shot up into the air. The bombs will drop randomly in a 10m radius, dealing 20-21 / 21-22 / 19-20 / 20-21 physical damage in a 2m radius and dealing 17-22 / 18-23 / 16-21 / 17-22 energy damage in a 4m radius. Enemies hit by the physical damage are stunned for 3''' seconds, while enemies hit by the energy damage are slowed by '''25% for 7''' seconds.'' '''Note: If a target is dealt physical damage, it does not recieve the energy damage. Energy damage works only outside the physical damage radius. Squad Ability: Cluster Bolt Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 17 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Fires a volatile missile of snow, that deals '''16-19 / 17-19 / 15-18 / 16-19' energy damage on impact within a 5m radius. After the impact seven ice grenades will be lobbed 8m from the epicentre of the explosion. The grenades will deal 4-7 / 5-8 / 3-6 / 4-7 energy damage in a 2m radius and slow enemies hit by 10%.'' Modifiers *'Volca's Cluster Bolt: Larger initial damage and area of effect, but no grenades.' (Triton's Affix) *'Volca's Cluster Bolt: Less grenades for more grenade damage.' (Odin's Affix) Passive Ability: Freezing Blaster Every time Volca attacks, she powers up her cannon. Every 3rd attack has a '''50%' chance to freeze enemies for 6''' seconds.'' '''Note: This includes only Basic Attacks. 'Overdrive' Every attack made by Volca freezes enemies for '''9' seconds.'' Note: This includes both Abilities and Basic Attacks. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Glide Field Range: 22 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Creates a field of blank ice in a '''14m' radius, that lasts for 10 seconds. Allies on the field, will have their Movement Speed increased by 20%, while enemies inside the field will slide uncontrollably on the ice.'' Beta - Freezing Burst Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 14 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Releases a wave of cryokinetic energy going in a tight spread cone, that deals '''3-9' Energy Damage and freezes enemies hit for 12 seconds.'' Gamma - Ice Storm Range: 26 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 Creates an ice torrent in a '''7m' radius, that deals 11-16 Energy Damage and slows enemies inside by 25%.'' Delta - Icicle Barrage Range: 14 meters Cooldown: 14 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Summons giant icicles out of the ground in a '''10m' radius. Icicles will appear randomly and affect a 3m radius, once they appear. Any enemy caught by any of these icicles is dealt 14-18 Physical Damage. Enemies can be hit twice under the duration of the barrage. The barrage lasts 10 seconds.'' Gallery Volca, the Cryotic Death.png Trivia *Volca's race is called the Glacionix. *Volca's appearance is based off of Arakna, Char and Krel. *Vocalization: Sudden "WOOSH!!!"-like sounds, kind of like a waterfall. Category:Ice Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Tempests Category:Eldris